


Cyber-Chaos

by numberonemilkbread



Series: Haikyuu!! Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Among Us, Chatting & Messaging, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Texting, Zoom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberonemilkbread/pseuds/numberonemilkbread
Summary: Akaashi: Bokuto-san, your microphone is onHaikyuu characters messaging, zooming, and playing Among Us.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu!! Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999165
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: Tumblr Haikyuu!! Week 2020





	Cyber-Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Haikyuu!! Week 2020 Day 7: Free Choice
> 
> This was inspired by a few comics I've seen of Haikyuu characters in zoom classes and playing Among Us (I forgot who they were by, sorry :( I'll link them if I ever find them again!)
> 
> It's my first time writing a lot of these characters so I hope none of them are too out-of-character + my first time writing this type of fic so please enjoy :)

_———————Chat Messaging———————_

🐥

 _Daichi:_ Has anyone seen Hinata and Kageyama?

 _Yachi:_ I’m sorry to say I haven’t! Sorry!

 _Tanaka:_ saw them running past noya and me

 _Sugawara:_ Where?? They better not be running in the hallways!!

 _Tanaka:_ out the school gates

 _Nishinoya:_ yep they were like zooooooooooooom

 _Sugawara:_ DID THEY RUN ONTO THE STREET

 _Tanaka:_ yes

 _Sugawara:_ WE HAVE TO GO SAVE THEM

 _Daichi:_ Calm down Suga, they’re high schoolers who know how to cross the street

 _Tsukishima:_ But still fail English tests. I wonder if they can even read the pedestrian lights

 _Daichi_ : Tsukishima.

 _Hinata:_ sorru gyus kageyema wanted miik were at convenece store

 _Tsukishima:_ See he can’t even type properly

🌱

 _Kindaichi:_ Iwaizumi-senpai! Oikawa-san’s fangirls are clogging the doors and we can’t get into the gym!

 _Hanamaki:_ oikawa how could you do this to our poor underclassmen

 _Matsukawa:_ yeah Oikawa depriving their rights to volleyball????

 _Watari:_ Guys I can’t even see the door there’s too much hair

 _Oikawa:_ aww~ makki and mattsun you guys are just jealous nobody’s waiting to see you two outside the gym

 _Hanamaki:_ i’m waiting for issei

 _Matsukawa:_ i’m waiting for hiro

 _Kunimi:_ Gross

 _Iwaizumi:_ Everybody shut up and stand back, I’m coming to do damage control

 _Oikawa:_ is iwa-chan holding a volleyball

 _Oikawa:_ pls tell me hes not

 _Watari:_ I’m sorry to say he is, Oikawa-senpai

 _Oikawa:_ oop time for me to go~ warm up without me guys

 _Iwaizumi:_ Oikawa.

 _Iwaizumi:_ OIKAWA

_———————Zoom———————_

🦉

*Yelling in the background*

 _Akaashi_ : Bokuto-san, your microphone is on

*More yelling*

 _Akaashi:_... Bokuto-san?

🐈

*Meow*

 _Kuroo:_ DO I HEAR A CAT

 _Kenma:_ no it’s my game

 _Kuroo:_ Kenma I think you forgot to mute yourself

 _Lev_ : what game is this i wanna ply!!!

 _Yaku_ : *Play

 _Nobuyuki:_ Can we all just stop talking and listen to sensei?

 _Lev:_ but i wanna see kenmas game!!

 _Yaku:_ Lev, shut up

_———————Among Us———————_

_daichi:_ Where?

 _kuroo:_ where

 _iwaizumi:_ where

 _oikawa:_ electrical

 _bokuto:_ WHOS DEAD

 _daichi:_ white

 _bokuto:_ whos that

 _daichi:_ Kageyama

 _bokuto:_ oh milk guy

 _ushijima:_ Did you see anyone.

 _oikawa:_ no

 _bokuto:_ I WAS WITH AKAASHI

 _bokuto:_ IN THE COMPUTER PLACE

 _kuroo:_ we know bo you two are glued together

 _iwaizumi:_ Oikawa sus sounds like self-report

 _iwaizumi:_ Vote Oikawa

 _kuroo:_ ok

 _ushijima:_ ok

 _kenma:_ ok

 _oikawa_ : what

 _daichi:_ ok

 _akaashi:_ ok

 _bokuto:_ akaashi what do i do

 _akaashi:_ Vote Oikawa-san

 _oikawa_ : iwachan!!

_oikawa was not An Imposter_

*emergency meeting*

 _kuroo_ : ??

 _iwaizumi:_ What?

 _ushijima:_ I saw blue vent.

 _bokuto:_ light or dark blue

 _ushijima:_ You.

 _ushijima:_ Light blue is called cyan.

 _kuroo:_ damn right it is

 _kuroo:_ bo what do you have to say for yourself

 _bokuto:_ whats venting is it the thing where i click on red thing on floor

 _daichi:_ Yes, Bokuto, that is what it is

 _bokuto:_ oh it’s fun

 _ushijima:_ It’s him.

 _akaashi:_ I am sorry Bokuto-san

 _bokuto:_ whats happening

_bokuto was An Imposter_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Defeat_

_kuroo:_ iwaizumi you sly fox

 _oikawa:_ iwachan stop framing me!!

 _iwaizumi:_ You make it too easy, Loserkawa

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

🐥

 _tanaka:_ where

 _yamaguchi:_ Where

 _ennoshita:_ Navigation

 _hinata:_ i was with kageyama in med

 _kageyama:_ i was with hinata in security

 _tsukishima:_ You two really do share one brain cell

 _kageyama:_ hinata BOKE

_hinata was An Imposter_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

_kageyama was An Imposter_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Victory_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading & kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://numberonemilkbread.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/numberonemilkb2)


End file.
